


【双空】狼人设定

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【双空】狼人设定

#既然是中秋就应该干点儿什么嘿嘿嘿  
ABO简写相信你能看懂  
——————  
“该死……该死的月亮……”孙悟空的獠牙抑制不住的冒出，眼睛变成血红，股间的黏腻几乎把他逼疯。  
这是狼人成年后的第一个发情期。  
好死不死赶上满月，又把狼人的野性逼出，爪子和利齿尽现。他没有像同伴一样在草地上成群结队丧失理智的交配。  
即便他是O也未曾想过要找一个稳定的A帮他度过发情。同伴问他时他就是这么答的，他不想把心放在任何一个人身上。  
“唔呃——”把自己逼在窄小的房间里，贫困的他没钱去住什么大房子。即便他是老狼王的后代。但在一般人，尤其是狼人的观念中，O不过是繁衍后代的工具，统领族人？!  
天大的笑话!  
欲火烧遍全身，从心脏那里炸开，把筋骨都烧化了。无奈只得自渎起来。孙悟空的性器还很稚嫩，没有同类吓人的颜色和可怕的尺寸，白白净净，倒像根玉势昂扬。爪子划蹭着娇嫩的皮肤，很快把那里擦的红肿，绒毛磨着，粘上淫液反而刺挠的厉害。孙悟空几乎咬破下唇，倔强的把呻吟咽进肚子里。  
他就是那个全族耻笑的笑话!  
自幼瘦弱矮小，几乎没有人相信这个有着清澈水眸的男孩会是个A。他是老狼王的耻辱，连身为A的表弟六耳都可以把他折磨的死去活来，骑在他脖子上。就连白净的性器都要被别人耻笑。  
“恩啊——”浅短的呻吟，他把兽爪靠近了后穴，但尖利的指爪划破了腰侧。血流了满床，但狼人强大的自愈力很快就恢复过来。  
“噗嗤，你这样能爽吗？小心最后把自己血尽而死。”一声尖锐的嘲笑，但声音无比熟悉。男人是坐在窗台的，好像凭空出现，他的背后是一轮硕大的金黄色的满月，旁边是深蓝的天空。  
孙悟空不禁皱眉。男人和他长得很像，同样金黄色的皇族毛色，眸子一金一红，身材高挑匀称，就连信息素，都是完全相同的桃花香!  
“怎么，连我都不认识了？这不详的眸子，全族还有别人不成？”男人比孙悟空高了些许，但男人的魅惑和性感是他这个愣头青学不来的。“……你是，我？未来的我？”孙悟空憋红着脸，紧紧捏住被角压抑自己的性欲。  
男人没有答话，跳下窗台去掀孙悟空的被子。男人好看的侧脸，高挺的鼻梁，纤长的睫毛，被孙悟空尽收眼底。“今晚，是你第一次发情，也是最难过的，对吧？”男人勾勾嘴角，突然噗嗤一声笑了。孙悟空被他的笑惹恼了，忍不住皱眉“笑什么!你既然是我，就是为了看我笑话吗!”男人一怔，又想起自己多年前也说过这么一句，笑的更厉害，斜扎的金色发丝一颤一颤的。“不过是笑当初的自己真是傻得可爱罢了。”男人又去拽孙悟空的被子。  
孙悟空敌不过，被硬生生扯下被褥。淫液渗入床单，狼尾也被淹湿了。水光映在两腿间（只有腰部以上和小腿以下有狼毫），更显淫糜。孙悟空别开头，不去看男人戏谑的目光。“乖，会让你和我都很爽的。”男人将孙悟空抱到干燥的床单上，把他放平，欺身压了下来。  
青年人的身子还是纤细些，男人摩挲着孙悟空光滑的腰侧，掀起压着乳头的较长毛发，细细舔弄着。男人的舌头柔软灵巧，像一条光滑的蛇，吮吸的啧啧做响。初历人事的孙悟空哪里受得了这么强烈的刺激，像电流一般的快感蹿遍全身。  
“呜啊——你……你别……恩……咬的疼……”青年脸上羞耻的表情和青涩的呻吟不禁让男人更加想欺负，即便是自己他也动了情。  
“会让你和我都好好舒服的。”男人放开孙悟空的乳头，去探他的下身，将孙悟空摸得软了腰肢。男人呼吸粗了些，幻化出一根好像擀面杖似的淫器，不过更粗，还有一些花纹雕刻。一头送入孙悟空已经松软的穴内，给他开拓了几下，又用手指将自己的穴扩软了，坐下来一并插入。  
男人的腰柔韧有力，带动假阳具进出，自己的阴茎早已昂扬，随着抽cha微微抖动着，还能玩到自己的敏感点，自然爽利。而那玩具在孙悟空体内乱冲乱撞，撞到敏感的便软腰，找不对便骚痒难耐。  
孙悟空被激的把床单划破，撕成一条一条的，两人的淫液混在一起，满屋桃花香，幸好今晚刚刚成年的小崽子们沉溺在自己的性爱中，并不顾及这个破旧的茅草屋。  
“哈啊……唔啊……不行……停下……嗯呃……啊……停!”孙悟空被男人一味的乱撞弄得难耐，总是到不了点上，气得大骂。男人停下来，好看的水眸眼角氤氲像眼线一般的浅红，色气又性感。  
“怎么了？”男人嗓子有点哑，却并不失成熟的磁性。  
孙悟空瞪了男人一眼“你这样干老是捅不到好地方，到让我半吊的水桶——七上八下的，帮我能不能好好帮啊，这样很痒嗳!”  
男人哑然失笑。“怎么，想我用几把干你？”  
孙悟空被男人的脏话羞红了脸“……你!你!你!”男人却以为他是真的想，又不禁发愁自己如果这样做会不会被自家那俩“事妈”一样的A惩罚的死去活来。  
“唔……要不然，我用手帮你？”男人调笑着，看着孙悟空。孙悟空低下头，羞赫的点头，翻身跪趴，将后穴暴露给男人。  
男人的手比自己大了半个指节，指尖和手掌下部附着一层薄薄的茧，按压着前列腺，将孙悟空爽的头皮都要炸开。男人对孙悟空的身体了如指掌，故意弯曲指节，将肉壁玩弄的更惨。  
“嗯啊……呜啊……啊！玩坏我吧……”孙悟空埋在枕头里，声音瓮里翁气的，小声说着淫荡的话。只记得男人又笑了，他真是个爱笑的美人，真的自己也能变成这么稳重性感的人么……  
后来，男人拔出手指，将假阳具插入孙悟空湿热的穴内，将他青涩敏感的身体干的乱颤。两人浑然忘我，唇齿交合，互相用手用舌玩弄对方的身体。青年人的体力还是跟不上，消耗了过多体力的孙悟空累的睡着了，男人看了一眼孙悟空毫无防备的睡颜，无奈笑了。  
“小傻瓜……不管怎么样，不管别人怎么看，都要好好活在阳光下啊。毕竟，你还有喜欢你的人啊。”  
温柔的吻落在孙悟空的额头，在枕边放下一件东西后，男人渐渐消失在月色里。  
————  
第二天。  
孙悟空一觉醒来，发现枕边一个小包，放着他最喜欢吃的甜月饼，还有一张小纸条:  
“多谢款待，中秋快乐”旁边还画了一个大大的爱心。

男人的音容笑貌仿佛又浮现在眼前了。


End file.
